The Assassin And The Templar
by Sam William Fang
Summary: A Stalker Of The Night, A Troubled Warrior, Their Paths Cross, Both Fall Inlove With One Another But What Will Fate Have In Store For Them?


_**Introduction:**__** "Truth Is Written In Blood,**____**But Some Say Mating With The Enemy Is More The Enough To Get Yourself Killed!"**_

_**Chapter One: Shadow In The Mist**_

_**It was a warm breezy night in Acre and the moon was shining over the run down city, but what the people didn't know was there was more then shady shadows and guards at every turn, there was an Assassin! A shadowy like figure, jumped from rooftop to rooftop at top speed, soon the figure slowed down and smirked as it began to climb the stone walls, fast and with great speed ,the shadow was alert and caution as it drew closer to it's target. The Assassin sat on a ledge and watched crowds after crowds moved back and forth through the streets, the figure sighed as it's eyes snapped to the left and saw it's target, the figure then stood and the wind roughly blew away the hood that covered it's head, a woman's face was shown as short yet long black hair blew, a scar was shown over her lips, her bright brown eyes gleamed as the full moon's light shinned on them. The woman wore a black trench coat like robe with tight black slacks, she had a short blade attached to her back with throwing knives in the slots, she also had a long silver blade that gleamed in the light of the moon, her black boots were attached to her ankles and caused no noise. The woman was young and fit ,very well built, she looked like a young boy but that was a mistake, her chest was flat but still lovely to the eye, she knew her mission and the target she was after and soon the person's life was going to be stopped! The woman soon backed up from the ledge and then at full speed, she jumped from the ledge and dove down as her eyes closed, she felt the breeze and heard the people screaming as they saw her diving, her eyes snapped open as she flipped and landed onto her heels of her feet and she leaped forward at a middle aged man. The man snapped and blocked her sword with his own, she slid back and smirked at him as guards circled her from every direction, the Assassin didn't looked surprised at all, soon, guards leaped at her and she began to slice and swing her blade with grace as each man fell to her knees, the woman soon thought all were defeated but she yelped as one was able to drive his sword into her shoulder and laughed as he kicked her away from him. The Assassin yelped and slid across the ground and her eyes tightened as she noticed and felt the men gathering around her, she then felt her target grab her by her robe collar and then spoke loudly "So Assassin! You think you can kill me on your own, HA! You're wrong!" the man smirked and laughed as his men joined in but as soon as his laughs were growing louder, the woman drove a hidden blade attached to her wrist into his neck as he gasped and his gripped loosened it's hold on her as she closed his eyes and prayed for his soul to find peace ,the Assassin jumped and sped away at top speed as guards followed her, yelling and screaming at people to move out of their way. As guards were speeding past a hay pile, the Assassin rose from within the hay and shook off the straw and smirked as she climbed a wall at top speed and sat on a ledge while watching the guards below yelling and hollering at the people to tell them where she was, she smirked and chuckled to herself as she winced and noticed the red fluid dripping from her shoulder, she sighed and soon the Assassin slowly walked while blending in with a crowd of monks was returning home from a hard day of work so it seemed! Meanwhile, At the Acre stronghold, a group of guards lined up in the main hall as a man walked in and shouted as loudly as possible to them "You're all here today to become knights for Robert De Sable and his men while one of our own goes and hunts down the Assassin that has killed Mr. Sable's personal spy! Mrs. Coles! Step forward!" the man shouted to a woman now walking towards him and then made eye connected with him. The man then spoke to her in a whisper as she nodded and soon walked away from him and towards the large stronghold door, she sighed and placed a black hood over her head as she walked out into a large crowd. The man soon sighed and whispered to a guard next to him "Bring in a new Templar if you will?" he asked and the guard nodded and dashed off towards the study where letters were sent by bird. Meanwhile, the Assassin was laying on a bed as she sighed to herself as a man was placing a cloth over her wounded shoulder as he spoke to her softly in a nice Italian tone "Well Sam, at least no real damage was done to your muscles or tissue" he smiled at her as Sam sighed and laid her head back against the straw filled pillow and yawned softly to herself. "Leonardo De Vinci, is it strange to have a feeling that something good will happen in a few weeks or so?" Sam asked her friend, Leonardo was a famous inventor and painter as well, he soon smiled and nodded no to her as the Assassin looked away and frowned to herself while he finished up on her shoulder, meanwhile, the woman named Mrs. Coles was walking towards a bench as she sat down, she sighed to herself and frowned as she thought to herself why does she want to look for an assassin that has been killing those who were a higher power then some?, she growled and shook the thought off and as she did so, her eyes snapped to her right and she noticed Sam with Leonardo, walking through a crowd, Mrs. Coles got to her feet and followed them closely behind. As Sam and Leonardo drew closer to his work shop, she sighed and carried the paintings inside as he shut the door behind him, he soon spoke to her about the man she killed, one of Robert De Sable's Spies, he has many of them but one by the name of Ashley Marie Coles is the best, she is like the assassins and her fighting is amazing yet deadly, Leonardo soon spoke of why he brought her along to Acre in the first place. Sam smirked and spoke "Well, this will be a very amazing fight and to kill someone with the same skills as me, huh, Leonardo?" she began to laugh and he soon yelled at her loudly "Sam! It's not funny, she is one person that won't be easy to take down without getting your leg or arm sliced off!", Sam was shocked as she never heard him yell like that before, he walked away and slammed his workshop door behind him, Sam sighed and then noticed a shadowy figure, looming over her from one of the beams in Leonardo's shop, Sam smirked and heard the figure fall behind her as she dodged a long silver blade clashing to the wooden table next to her, Sam's eyes looked up but couldn't keep up with the shadow's speed, a hand grasped her throat and squeezed tightly as Sam was pressed roughly against a wooden beam by the mysterious being. The figure removed it's hood and Sam was shocked to see a beautiful woman in front of her, she had short black hair and the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen, the woman's body was amazing as if an angel was just created in front of her, the woman grasped her throat tighter as Sam gripped her wrists and tried so hard not to pass out, the woman smirked and then glanced into the assassin's eyes and she couldn't look away from them. Sam's eyes then slowly closed as the woman released Sam's throat from her hold and watched as the assassin passed out right in front of her, she gathered up her prey and walked out of the workshop, leaving it to pieces. A few hours went by and Sam was beginning to come back to reality, her eyes fluttered open as she was looking around to find herself in a prison cell, she then jumped to her feet and began to slam her body against the bars and soon she heard a heavy wooden door slam open and she was met with the same woman from before, "Stop slamming your body against the cell for Christ's sake!" the woman snapped as Sam glared into her eyes, she then slammed her body against the metal bars again and again, she heard the woman snarling and then saw the cell door swing open and before Sam could dash out, the woman's hand grasped her throat and pressed her against the cold stone wall, she sighed to herself "You Assassins are all the same, so stubborn and aggressive, never want to reason with fate" she noticed the young assassin's body was trembling and how her eyes tightened every time she clutched her throat harder. Soon she released Sam and heard her gasp for air and crawl to the cell's corner and hid there while she was still in the cell, the woman soon spoke again "Look, my name is Ashley Marie Coles and you're going to be here for awhile, alright? Now relax and sit in the same cell for awhile!" she snapped and slowly walked away from the assassin's cell, Sam soon spoke up in a thick Italian tone "You really think you can keep me here? You're wrong!" she growled and saw Ashley turn and smirk at her as she then turned away and walked up to the door and then left, leaving a cold and hungry Sam alone in the dark. As soon as Ashley got up the stairs and closed the door behind her, she gasped and held her mouth, her eyes closed as tears dripped from her eyes, she growled and yelled "Why do I shed these tears for that thing?",Ashley walked to her small little kitchen and began to peel an apple with a small knife, she began to hear Sam down in her cell, coughing and sneezing, she felt like an evil human being for keeping Sam down there, locked away like a beast but she knew that Sam was an Assassin and needed to be killed one of these days but no, Sam was a human being too. Ashley soon sighed and placed the knife down and walked back to the wooden door and made her way down to Sam's cell and noticed the assassin, curled up into a ball and coughing up blood, she yelled "Ah crap!" she rushed inside the cell and picked the assassin's limp body up and brought her upstairs, Ashley began to remove her clothes and she gulped to see Sam's scars, the assassin's war marks were like new but healed, her fingertips graced them and she bit her bottom lip, feeling new emotions upon her, Ashley leaned down to one and ran her tongue across the old wound, hearing the assassin give a pleasurable moan in response, Ashley's cheeks were turning a shade of red as she kissed them one by one, she nipped one and slowly ran her hand down Sam's hips and slid off her black slacks to show her hip bones, oh how they poked through the skin, Ashley's eyes were gazing over the assassin's tight built body, Sam slowly shuddered and gripped Ashley's wrists. The Templar stopped and controlled her inner desires as Sam opened her eyes to find a love struck Templar in front of her just staring at the floor, Sam looked up at her and sat up as she spoke "Why did you take me away from my cell, you bastard?" she growled as Ashley then grabbed her wrist and hollered "I'm trying to save your life! You damn fool!" she gave Sam a angered look as Ashley walked away to fetch some cloth and clean water. Sam sighed and then leaned against a chair as Ashley took her wrist into her hand and began to soak the wound as the assassin winced and growled to herself, Ashley snickered as Sam noticed and turned her glance towards a wall and stared at it, "Assassin, I thought you could take pain ,he he, guess not, huh?" she began to chuckle even more as Sam snapped her arm away and glared into Ashley's green orbs, they both froze and just stared into each others eyes as if they could read their very own souls, Ashley then cleared her throat and walked away from the assassin and sighed to herself while placing her hands into clean warm water, Sam watched her and she could smell her scent basking over her own, a hint of roses and the rays of the very sun, she shook the feeling off and soon pulled her clothing back onto her built torso and lower half, Ashley soon glanced and watched Sam fixing herself and she was lost in her thoughts of the assassin's built chest and lower torso, her clothes were tight on her but Ashley only found that more appealing for herself. Both women sat in silence, both stared at their feet or towards a wall or out a window, Sam soon looked back towards Ashley and cleared her throat as she spoke up "Um Thank You, Mrs. Coles..." she looked down as Ashley spoke to her in a confused tone "Thank me?...for what?" she questioned to the assassin, Sam looked up and cleared her throat again "For cleaning and tending to my wounds...thank you..." she stuttered a bit and bit her bottom lip, Ashley felt her cheeks become red as she spoke to the silent killer "Oh...your welcome" soon it got silent again and then Sam looked up at Ashley and noticed the Templar was right in front of her face, Sam didn't move as Ashley grew closer to her face, Ashley was leaning closer towards Sam and she noticed Sam's eyes were beginning to close and so were hers, she could smell Sam's breath, her hot air coming from her lips. Ashley was growing closer to her goal but something stopped her, her heart made her freeze! This pounding and throbbing pain was causing her soul to melt, she pulled away quickly and sat back down as her eyes snapped open, she got up and spoke up in a mere whisper "You need leave...now...please" she told Sam, the assassin stood and walked up to the fragile being and spoke "Mrs. Coles, what's wrong?" she looked concerned about Ashley and soon she felt Ashley pull her to the window and whispered into her ear "Sam...go please...before he gets here with his men...please...leave" she soon opened the window and Sam had no choice in the matter, she soon leaped onto the window's ledge and climbed the building and then dashed off into the dusk of night now approaching. Ashley closed the window and leaned her back against the wall's hard stone and placed her hand on her left breast, she felt her heart, pounding and beating harder and harder, thump, thump, thump, it's sound was causing her to rethink of the crimes and murders she has done in the past, Ashley soon broke into tears as she cried in the palms of her hands and all her head was repeating was...See her again...get closer to her...become what she desires... don't leave her alone...she needs you as much as you need her! Ashley started to sob and then collapsed to her knees and soon felt these new emotions rising from within her soul she had never felt before, she had just met Sam and Sam had just met her, but she had never fallen head over heels for an assassin nor human being in her life time, she rose from her knees and whimpered to herself while going to the window and leaped from it's ledge as she thought to herself "Maybe Sam feels the same...I will never know unless I try!". Meanwhile, Sam walked threw the city of Acre and could feel her own heart causing beats and pounding thumps to her organ, she griped her fists and dashed threw a large crowd and climbed up a large church building and reached the metal cross which lied on top, the assassin sat on the hard metal and watch the moon rise from it's bed and now awake to shine it's light upon her, "Is she worth feeling all this pain over?...can I give up being a master assassin?...can I go on without her?...I just met her...and yet...I feel this feeling..." she felt worried and lost to the point where she would go and find someone to take the pain away for good but was giving Ashley up enough to cause the pain to vanish? Sam then heard footsteps behind her, she heard someone crying and struggling to walk towards the tall object, Sam turned her neck and her eyes went wide as she noticed Ashley, her eyes were red and puffing from crying. Sam jumped from the cross and landed perfectly onto her heels of her feet and stood in front of the broken girl, she touched her hand and both gasped as both were shocked to know what the other was feeling, Ashley stared into Sam's eyes and soon collapsed into Sam's chest as she released a large amount of tears, Sam wrapped her arms around her, she trembled and felt Ashley's tears staining her black over-coat, Ashley sobbed out "Sam! Please! Don't leave me here alone! Please! PLEASE!" she clutched Sam's over-coat and sobbed harder, soon Sam was stunned and then tears dripped from her cheeks and onto Ashley's face, she gasped and stared at the assassin, Sam was crying, a assassin crying, she never would imagined this, Sam began to clutch Ashley closer to her body, gathering her up and then a spark was shot between both women. Sam laid a kiss upon Ashley's lips, the Templar's eyes grew wide and then closed as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck tightly, Sam held the small girl closer as tears flied from her cheeks and onto the roof top's tiles. Both were stunned but neither cared at all, they had each other now but what if this moment wasn't real to the two of them? But they knew it was, Ashley pulled her lips away from Sam's as she wiped the assassin's cheeks clear of the tear tracks, she heard Sam whimpering and not letting her go, "Sam...it's alright, please don't cry anymore..." she watched the assassin sob and sob, it was beautiful to Ashley, to see someone as strong willed and powerful to just release their hidden emotions to her. Sam gripped her closer and kissed her again, Ashley gasped and pulled away as Sam kissed a trial down her neck, she whimpered in pleasure as Sam lifted her up and placed her on her back piggy back style, soon, Sam jumped off the roof of the church and dashed quickly onto another roof and Ashley could feel Sam's ripping muscles just flex underneath her torso, she blushed and soon tightened her grip onto the assassin's shoulders, Sam stopped and reached where she wanted to go, she allowed Ashley to slide slowly down off her back and onto the roof top's tile, Ashley watched Sam open a vine covered fence, she watched Sam walk inside the small yet roomy area, Sam's arm slowly slid from the shadows and grasped Ashley's hand gently and Ashley soon followed her into the shadows. Sam soon lit up a oil lamp as she heard Ashley gasp with shock and surprise, a rose garden of many colors was right in front of her very eyes, she smiled to herself and then snatched a red rose from one of the veins and she whispered softly "Never have I met someone with the beauty that can over pass a rose, never have I found someone who could love a insane fool like myself, but I know now what I must live for" she halted her sentence and handed Ashley the red flower which caused Ashley's eyes to water with tears, Sam leaned her forehead to hers and finished her words "God...he placed me here to watch over and love you like I do for these flowers but you're someone I want to keep forever in my life time and when my time is up and the sand stops flowing, I will still be with you always..." she heard Ashley crying again as the small girl clutched her over-coat again, Sam held her as the red rose fell beneath them, they embraced into a romantic kiss, they could feel one another's love cause their hearts to bloom with new meaning and their souls with new purpose in the world. The following morning, Ashley awoke in her home to find her guardian, sitting on the window's ledge and sleeping soundly, her green orbs glanced over her love's face as she smiled to herself, Ashley rose from her bed and sat next to Sam as she snored lightly, she gathered Sam's hand into her own and played with her fingertips and her palm, Ashley heard the assassin beginning to stir in her rest, soon, Sam's brown orbs opened and glanced next to her to find Ashley, leaning against her built torso and sleeping, Sam smiled softly and held her close like a new born baby, soon both were at complete content with one another but the moment was then disturbed by a loud knock at the wooden door, Sam and Ashley's eyes snapped open as Ashley jumped to her feet and she gasped and whispered to Sam "It's Robert De Sable!...hide! quick!" she watched as her lover jumped onto one of the ceiling ledges and sat there as if ready to take flight. Ashley placed on her Templar uniform and then opened the door and gasped to find Robert himself in front of her, "Mrs. Coles, good morning, I see your dressed and ready to hunt down the assassin who keeps killing my men hmm?" he questioned her while chuckling to himself, Ashley nodded and allowed him to come inside, Robert stepped inside and soon sat down on the window ledge where Sam was once sitting, she asked him in a slow tone "Sir, Why are you here at my home? Might I ask?" she was gathering her thoughts in the process, Robert soon chuckled and spoke "My foolish girl, you know why I'm here...don't play dumb with me...you know I hate people who...SLAP!...lie" he slapped Ashley hard across the face as she fell to the hard floor, Sam's eyes grew wide as her teeth clutched together, she was ready to attack but she glanced into Ashley's orbs and noticed they read no stay where you are, Sam remained in the shadows as Ashley winced in pain from his slap. Robert grabbed her by her hair and spoke in a angry tone "I saw you and the assassin ,Ashley!...you were kissing her!...I saw you! Do you want me to kill you here and now or later?" he laughed as he threw her body against the stone wall, she yelped loudly as Sam trembled and began to loose control, Ashley winced and spoke "You lie! You saw only what YOU wanted to see!" she snapped, Robert snarled and slapped her again but this time harder with his hand that had rings and jewels on them, Sam's ears heard Ashley's high pitched scream, that was it! Sam saw more then enough! Sam leaped from the ledge and threw him away from her lover, Sam gathered Ashley up into her arms and stroked her cheek, she felt Ashley's hand against her cheek as Robert got up to his feet, he smirked and grabbed Sam by her neck and clutched her throat hard, Ashley fell from Sam's arms and saw her assassin, being choked and strangled! Robert laughed and threw Sam against the wall and he drew his sword, he swung but Sam dodged in time and coughed to gather up some air into her lungs, Ashley watched Sam dodge and move away from his swings but soon the correct timing was over and done with. Sam yelped as Robert's blade slashed her shoulders, she wobbled back and blinked as he punched her and dug his blade into her arm as she screamed "Ahhhhh!" Sam flew across the room with loud thuds, Robert started to pant as he spoke to Ashley "See? This is why you should kill these assassins! Their not worth licking our boots and bowing to our feet!" he grabbed Sam by her throat and smirked as he dug his blade into her stomach, Sam gasped and as he pulled his sword from her lower torso, Sam clutched her stomach as she wobbled backwards to the window, Ashley gasped and got herself to her feet but it was not quick enough, Sam's body broke threw the window's glass and she fell from the four story window. Robert smirked as Ashley looked out the window to find Sam but all she saw was traces of Sam's blood, the royal king walked to the Templar and whispered "See? You don't need her at all, Assassins are weak little humans just like the people down there but us, The Crusaders, we're royal and we are god!" he chuckled as Ashley trembled hard and her tears began to fall from her cheeks but then Robert gasped and looked down and noticed a silver blade inside his stomach, Sam was behind the now fallen king as Ashley turned and saw her love, Sam was panting as she pushed him away from her, Robert pointed at her but soon he fell with a loud thud and his blood formed a puddle around his corpse, he soon died of blood loss. Ashley soon dashed to Sam and noticed Sam's hand clutching her stomach, Sam panted "Ashley...Ash..ley...ru...run..." she collapsed to the floor as the Templar tried to lift her up but she wasn't strong enough, Sam's vision was failing on her, she felt cold as she glanced up towards the ceiling, Sam saw a light, she knew it was god but she refused to go, Sam knew she needed to stay with Ashley and now she needed to fight for her life more then anything.**_

_**Chapter Two: Sam's Horrible Past**_

_**Soon, Sam felt herself lying against a wooden table as she began to pant and she heard voices around her "Ah! Good! She's coming back, Mrs. Coles" that voice sounded familiar to her, Sam grew the strength to open her eye lids and she saw Leonardo and Ashley, leaning over the table, Sam smiled and spoke "How long was I out for?...Leonardo?" she questioned as Leonardo spoke to her while wiping his hands off with a white cloth like towel "Hmm a few hours but your wounds are bandaged for now but there is one problem that worries me" he spoke to his friend, Sam glanced over at Ashley and saw half a sword by her side, she glanced at her stomach and saw the head of the blade inside of her, she groaned and spoke in a stern tone "Pull it out! Now!" she growled to him as he nodded as Ashley rushed over and held Sam down by her shoulders. Leonardo then took both of his hands and gripped the blade's head and he spoke "Sam, breath and then let out what ever scream you have, alright?" he told her, Sam soon nodded as he then began to pull the blade out slowly, she began to whimper loudly and then as it became more smooth to pull out, Sam began to scream loudly in pain, soon enough, the sword's head came out of her stomach and then he applied pressure to her stomach with a cloth as Ashley held Sam down, she whimpered and watched her love fight the pain off like a true assassin. After Sam's belly was stitched and cleaned, Both Leonardo and Ashley sat down by the fire place while Sam was getting some well needed rest, Leonardo sipped his tea while he watched Ashley staring into the tea cup as he then spoke up "Mrs. Coles, Sam will recover quickly, I give you my word" he watched as Ashley winced from knowing Sam was hurt that badly, Leonardo then sighed to himself as he turned and watched how Sam was resting, he smiled and whispered "I'm glad Sam has found someone like you to love and to share her life with, my friend needed someone to love her in return, ever since her mother and father passed away, I was sure of it that Sam would have ran away from Acre long ago" he got to his feet and poured himself some more tea. Ashley then glanced over at Sam and then at Leonardo and then spoke "What happened to her family? Can you tell me, Leonardo?" she questioned him as he nodded and sat back down, he sipped the warm fluid and began "Well it began like all children should live, they're born, they grow up a bit and their mother and father are there for them every step of the way but Sam's family was never like that to her at all" he gazed into the fire place and Ashley listened closely, "Well when I met Sam, she was just as she was now only young, smaller in height but strong willed indeed, she wanted to become a master assassin to show her mother and father she could do anything with her life the way she wanted it but one day everything just turned to dust very quickly" Leonardo frowned as Ashley thought about Sam's life. Flashback~ "Mummy, Daddy! I want to go with them! I want to become an Assassin like all the others!" a young Sam cried to her mother and father, her father slapped his daughter across the face as her mother watched, "No daughter of mine will grow up to be an assassin! You will run a farm like the rest of us! You hear?" he hollered as Sam dashed off out of the little shack and into the crowded streets of Acre, "That's when Sam, ha ha, that's when she met me", Sam bumped into a boy and he turned around and keeled down to her level "Hey...why are you crying?..." the small boy asked, the girl sobbed and turned away from him, the small boy grabbed her by her hand and helped her up and smiled at her "Hey..it's alright...come on, I will take you back to my house and my mummy can make us some tea and maybe even peal us an apple" the young lad smiled at her and her frown soon turned to a smile as her tears dried in their tracks, he held her hand the whole way as they talked to each other, "My name is Leonardo De Vinci, what's yours?" Leonardo asked the young lass, she smiled and said "My name is Sam and it's nice to meet you, Leonardo" they smiled at each other and soon they reached his home, the young Sam met his mother and father and some of his brothers and sisters, Sam became best friends with Leonardo and grew to love his family. "Sam grew up in my parent's house, she never really went home or even wanted to go home, my mother and father took care of her like she was their own little girl" Leonardo looked at his tea mug as Ashley whispered "That's sad, I never would have thought Sam's family was the cause of her dream to become an assassin" she spoke to Leonardo as he nodded while taking a sip of the tea again, Leonardo smiled to himself while hearing Sam stir in her sleep as Ashley then heard her breathing fast, they both rushed over and Leonardo gave her some nice refreshing water to calm her down a little. Soon, Leonardo fell asleep, snoring away as Ashley sat next to the wounded assassin, she stroked Sam's tender face and leaned down and gave her a calm gentle kiss on the cheek while Sam breathed calmly in her sleep, she smiled to herself as Ashley began to drift off into a deep sleep, soon when all was calm, Sam's eyes opened up and she lightly rose from the bed and turned to Leonardo and then towards Ashley, she sighed and then climbed out threw the window, up to the roof top and sat on the ledge while gazing at the night sky, Sam sighed again while feeling her stomach ache her, she shrugged it off for all she could think about was her past, she swore to never speak of it again but it didn't matter, no matter how much she tried to forget about it, her thoughts would drift into those old forgotten memory crypts. Sam closed her eyes and felt the wind's gentle breeze, kiss against her skin, she sighed calmly and soon opened her eyes to find someone climbing up the building's roof top, Sam sighed "Ashley...you don't need to worry about me...I'm fine" she whispered softly, Ashley was caught red handed, she smirked and jumped up to the ledge and sat down by Sam, the two of them sat in silence while one another cuddled the other in a warm embrace, Sam felt Ashley's fingers, rubbing and caressing her built lower torso, she felt her cheeks turn a hot pink color. Ashley chuckled softly as her fingers slowly massaged her abs, Sam's eyes closed slowly as she let out a sigh of pleasure, Ashley soon got onto her knees and grasped Sam's cheeks in her palms and she began to kiss her lips ever so softly, Sam blushed and rubbed her back slowly, she opened her eyes and found Ashley on top of her figure, Sam whispered "Ashley...what are you doing?" she questioned her lover, Ashley giggled and began to kiss her again, her tongue slid into Sam's mouth as she felt Sam's tongue dance with hers. Ashley pulled away slowly, leaving a string of saliva behind, Sam blushed and felt her cold hands pressing against her hip bones, "Ashley, wait! I...I" she was hushed by her lover's fingertip against her lips, Ashley whispered as she leaned a little closer to Sam's torso "relax, Sam" she giggled softly and Sam's body shuddered from her laughter. Sam soon felt Ashley's cold palm rub against her inner thigh, she gasped slightly in pleasure as her heart rate increased, Ashley's tongue graced her skin, leaving a trial which led to her warmth, Sam groaned loudly as Ashley began to devour her, she swallowed her fluid, Ashley moaned from how sweet Sam was, a hint of bitterness was found but no matter, Ashley gracefully went on with her mission. Sam gasped again and gripped Ashley's shoulders as she felt her walls tighten around Ashley's tongue, she yelped and felt Ashley's hands slide up to her chest as she felt her lover's mouth being pulled away, Ashley smiled and licked her lips as she leaned to Sam's lips and kissed them slowly, "Mmm, god! You're so hot for me...he he aren't you?" she questioned to the assassin, Sam swallowed hard as Ashley moved a little more closer as Sam felt her hands rubbing and caressing her abs slowly, she giggled into Sam's ear and nipped her skin slightly, Sam trembled and then felt the wind kissing her skin, she trembled hard again as Ashley sat up and leaned her forehead against Sam's. Ashley purred onto the nape of Sam's neck "Say my name...Sam...please...do it for me..." she giggled and moved into Sam, slow and steady as she heard Sam yelp her name in pure pleasure and bliss, "Ashley!...I'm...going...to...cum!Ashley! Ah!" she felt as if her whole body was exploding from Ashley's touch and then it happened right there, "AHHHH! Ashley!" she allowed herself to fill up Ashley and Ashley filled up Sam, they both held each other close as their eyes slowly closed and the night's air was filled with the scent of musk and passion! As morning arrived, the two sleeping figures were cuddled together while Leonardo awoke from a deep slumber, he realized that Sam and Ashley were not in the workshop with him so he decided to check the roof and soon as Leonardo climbed up the ladder, he smiled and noticed them both, both smiling and holding one another as the wind blew slightly in the day break. Sam heard him chuckle to himself as she opened her eyes and smirked slightly to her friend, "Leonardo, my friend, you always come at embarrassing times, ha ha ha" she laughed as Leonardo walked to her as the sun shined over the city, "Well my friend, it seems you and Mrs. Coles had a lovely night" he laughed again, Sam nodded as Ashley clutched Sam closer to her cold body, Sam chuckled and picked Ashley up as Leonardo led them downstairs into his workshop area, the assassin laid Ashley down in the guest bedroom as she walked downstairs to meet Leonardo for some breakfast, Leonardo placed a plate in front of Sam, the plate was filled with a nice platter of sausage, a croissant and two eggs, Sam licked her lips and began to devour the meal, she smiled at her dearest friend as he sat down and began to eat his meal as well. Meanwhile, In the guest bedroom, Ashley awoke and rubbed her eyes as she turned and noticed Sam was not laying next to her, she began to worry but she heard Sam and Leonardo's laughter from downstairs, Ashley smiled and rose from the bed and placed a nice robe around her beautiful naked body, she groaned a little from the cloth touching her soft skin, she sighed to herself as she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed and saw Sam, walking into the room with a plate of food and a cup of tea, Sam smiled and spoke "Good Morning, My Love, and how did you sleep?" she asked Ashley in a calm tone. Ashley giggled as she walked over to Sam and touched her cheek and kissed her softly while answering her lover's question "I'm very well rested my love" she felt Sam's nose, rub against hers, they giggled in the silence of the room as Leonardo began to clean the wooden table off of the food and tea. Meanwhile, In Florence, Italy, a man stood by his window with a eagle sitting on his shoulder as he spoke to it in a thick Italian accent "Go my friend, fly to the one who has killed Robert De Sable and deliver the news", he watched as the eagle took flight and flew out the window, the figure sighed and turned away from his window while another man came from the shadows and spoke, "Ezio, Did you deliver the letter to her?" the shadow asked the man now called Ezio. Ezio turned to him and nodded, "Yes, Altair, I sent her the letter to tell her what is going to lie ahead", the other figure now named Altair, he nodded as both men stood by the door way and heard the crowds below the Florence streets, it was only a matter of time before the letter was received by Sam, but would it be a task that she could handle?**_

_**Chapter Three: The Letter And Goodbye**_

_**As the day was folding and unfolding along, Sam walked around Acre for awhile by herself, Ashley had gone with Leonardo to recover more painting supplies, she sighed and had a lovely smile upon her face, soon she then felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned and noticed a small boy, he spoke loudly "Here you are, sir ,a letter arrived for you this morning" he then finished his sentence and then wasted no time and flew from her. Sam watched him dash away as she looked at the piece of paper and then flipped it to the other side, her eyes grew wide as she noticed the assassin seal on the other half of the letter, she dashed back to Leonardo's workshop and sat down on a wooden chair, the assassin began to open the letter and began to read it slowly to herself, it read: "Dearest silent killer of the night, we have come to inform you of your master slaying of Sir Robert De Sable Of Acre, you done us a great deal but also caused us pain and misery. His army is growing and time is running short for us. Please, Come To Florence, Italy and you will find the Assassin's Bureau, so we as assassins can talk face to face. Good Day, fellow Assassin! Sincerely, Master Ezio And Master Altair.": Sam was stunned by the letter she had just received from the bureau, Sam rubbed her temples and was not willing to leave Ashley or Leonardo behind, she didn't know what to do in that moment but somehow she realized that this was more then one upsetting situation. Meanwhile, Ashley strolled with Leonardo and was almost to the workshop, the Templar could not wait to see her Silent Killer, but somehow this was no sexual moment, when Ashley walked inside of his shop, she gasped and noticed right away Sam was not there at all then she heard movement upstairs, Leonardo walked inside the shop and looked for Sam and then he noticed her trench over-coat hanging from the ledge, he laughed out loud "AHA! Found you!" he shouted with joy but he soon pulled her clothes down from the ledge, seeing Sam was not in them. Leonardo grew anxious and so was Ashley until they saw Sam, walking downstairs, wearing a black and white flowing shirt with a black leather vest, she wore black slacks with her black noiseless boots, she sighed to herself and then noticed Ashley and Leonardo, standing there, looking at her with confusion in their eyes. "I'm leaving" Sam whispered, Ashley slammed her hands onto the wooden table and shouted "WHAT? Where? You can't leave, Sam!" her voice was full of sadness and anger, Sam didn't make eye contact with her at all, she then whispered again to her "Ashley, Ezio and Altair need me there in Florence ,I need to fight with them in order to stop The Templar's And Crusaders" Sam then felt Ashley grip her flowing shirt in her hands and she cried out "You can't leave me! I won't let you! I WON'T!" Ashley hollered and screamed as Sam grabbed her packed sack and then walked out of the bedroom, leaving a broken fragile Ashley, alone and crying. Soon, Sam got outside the city gates and reached the stable, she purchased a black stallion from an old man, she got on the horse and tied down her bag and then was about to ride off but Ashley stopped her. Ashley was still sobbing, "Sam! Please! Don't do this! I love you! I need you! SAM!" she shouted as Sam looked into her eyes and then spoke with no emotion what so ever in her voice "Ashley ,I need to defend this place, you, Leonardo, it's people...I'm sorry...but my mind has been made up" she slapped the reins as the black horse began to gallop away from Acre, Ashley could only watch her lover, dash away into the night, she then got to her feet and walked back into Acre's walls and ran back to Leonardo's shop, "We're going after Sam!, Pack your things cause we're leaving now!" Ashley demanded to her friend, Leonardo nodded and quickly packed his things as they loaded up a wagon outside Acre, Leonardo sat outside the wagon and onto the seat that was attached to the top of the wagon, Ashley was inside as she charted their coarse to Florence, Italy. Meanwhile, Sam rode on threw the night, the horse never stopping, she had tears running down her cheeks for leaving her love alone, she wiped her eyes as the horse went on galloping, she cried to herself and then glanced up at the sky, she only prayed that Ashley was not following her at all, Sam wanted her to be safe but Ashley was stubborn that way, she would listen to Sam but then obey her own desires or thoughts. Sam soon slowed down the steed and she jumped off and turned the horse around, facing the road towards Acre, Sam slapped the reins as it galloped back towards the city, Sam sighed and walked down the dirt road, alone, her thoughts were causing so much confusion and wonder but nothing was right at all, she could only wonder why did the assassins need her now of all times? The Assassin went forward, she pressed on towards Florence, Sam looked at the road that laid before her, she laughed slightly and whispered "Tell me why god?...why should I be walking this road alone?...Is this your test?...Will Death Embrace Me?...Why consume me?...Is it too late to turn back? ...TELL ME GOD! WHY? WHY!" Sam hollered and fell to her knees as she sobbed "ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" Sam's tears began to flow, she realized his test, the test of true love and willing to be with the one you love, god was testing her from the start but she never noticed until now. Sam tilted her head up and looked upon the stars and whispered "Maybe...I will become a star...he he...or...I will be like everyone who died...buried in the dirt and cursed to roam in hell...Confusion...Deadly Illusions that are permitted!" Sam got to her knees and punched a tree as hard as possible, she heard her knuckles crack as she winced, Sam placed more punches against the tree's truck, she growled and dashed off into the darkness and then Sam stopped as she noticed something in the distance, a man dressed as her, she noticed his hand in the air, pointing towards her, he motioned her to follow and as Sam took a step, he ran off, Sam growled and dashed off after the stranger, "God...This better be a sign..." she thought to herself as the stranger sped up and leaped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch, Sam did as he did, was he like her and the others? Or was he a Templar like Ashley? These questions buzzed in her mind but soon Sam would be able to ask him these things. Meanwhile, Ashley was laying in the wagon as her eyes glanced up at the wagon's roof, she could hear the wind, all she wanted was to see Sam again, Sam was all she could see, her smile, those brown eyes, that lovely deadly yet kind person, her eyes teared up as they slid down her cheeks and Ashley sat up as she felt the wagon slow down and then come to a complete stop. Ashley heard Leonardo being pushed off the top of the wagon, he grunted loudly as three shadowy figures gathered around the wagon, they chuckled and one figure moved towards the wagon's door, the door flew open as Ashley was flung out and she whimpered and then pulled her blade to the three figures, Ashley glanced over at each of them until a voice called out to them, "Stop! Leave them be!" a woman stepped forward, she had short black hair and wore a green cloth over her head and hair, she wore rags but still looked good on her, Ashley growled "Who are you assholes?" she heard the woman chuckled as the woman spoke "My name is Rosa, please forgive my thieves, they don't know any better" she turned towards the three men as they looked away and snickered to themselves, Rosa soon walked to Ashley and spoke "What's your name may I ask?" she questioned her softly, Ashley spoke to her "My name is Ashley...nice to meet you" she looked a little out of place when this woman was talking to her but Ashley needed to get to Florence and maybe Rosa knew where to go. As the sun rose to show morning in Florence Italy and the streets look as if they were paved with gold, Sam walked threw the gates and smiled as she smelled the spicy air and sweet flowers, she spoke to herself "I'm home again" she walked slowly threw the streets as she then heard two voices call her at the same time, "SAM! OVER HERE, FRIEND!" two men ran up to her and she smiled and threw her arms around them, "Ezio, Altair! My friends! How are you two?", Altair was tall, he was well built like all assassins were, he wore the same outfit as the first assassins before him, he grinned at Sam, "Everything is fine ,my friend, we have missed you very much!" he gave Sam a small kiss on the cheek and punched her shoulder softly, Sam giggled to herself as Ezio pushed Altair away softly and gracefully grabbed Sam's hands in his own and spoke to her, "Oh I have missed you as well, we both are glad you have returned to Florence!" he handed Sam a red rose and hugged her tightly in his strong arms, Ezio was a tall, built man, his hair was in a small pony tail and he dressed in the same clothes as Sam, he never wore his assassin's uniform in public. All three assassins walked down the streets and talked of good times they had back then, Altair laughed as Sam chuckled to herself, Ezio smiled and punched them both in the shoulders, then they walked inside of a building where women were surrounding Sam and touching her torso and lower half, "Oh she's a cute one, isn't she?, mm very so, I would love her to unsheathe her hidden blade upon me" all girls giggled as Ezio and Altair grabbed Sam and dashed up stairs into a private library and study, Sam then sat down as Ezio and Altair gathered books and maps around the large well made table, Ezio started off the conversation "Sam, The Templar's and Crusaders are moving forward into our land and really we never would have dreamed that they would get this far into this war" he looked anxious and worried of what lied ahead, Altair walked around the library and spoke loudly so both could hear him, "Robert De Sable was only the beginning of this war, his daughter, Maria De Sable has taken over his place and guards, she is now leading this war and really she seems to be a strong target" he looked over at Sam who was looking over a a map of the eastern and northern lands, she groaned to herself as Sam tried to replay the war in her head but nothing could be revealed, only darkness was playing, Ezio soon rose to his feet and pulled out new clothes for her and he gave them to her with grace, "This armor was created for you, a master Assassin, we both have earned this armor and will wear them always but you have a higher place then us, my friend" he placed the armor down in front of her, the armor was beautiful and unbreakable, it gleamed in the sun as Sam lifted it from the table, a new sword was created for her and three new hidden blades, one had poison inside the silver, while another could be attached to her other wrist, and then the last one was amazing, a pistol inside the blade's case, she was amazed at how this armor was crafted all by hand, she then placed on the new boots, the under coat and the over coat, she wrapped the Assassin belt around her waist and placed throwing knives in the sockets, Sam placed on the cape which covered her right shoulder and right arm, she then pulled the hood over her head as Ezio and Altair smiled and bowed before her. Sam felt strong and new but she turned to the window and sighed for she knew something was missing in her heart and that was Ashley. Meanwhile, Rosa and her thieves and Ashley, Leonardo, walked on the dirt road, Ashley sighed as she watched Leonardo, draw new blue prints for something he was going to create to help Sam on her mission, she then noticed a large city coming up as her eyes grew wide as a child in a candy store, Rosa soon chuckled and spoke to them, "Welcome To Florence!" her thieves chuckled while jumping onto the city's wall and climbed up as if they were assassins, Ashley then jumped and stormed up the wall with Leonardo on her back, she growled as she thought "Damn Him! He weights like two hundred pounds and yet he is so slim! Ah Damn Men!" she screamed to herself, Leonardo smiled and thought "Sam is going to be surprised and angry but I know she will be happy to see Ashley and me", the two followed Rosa and the thieves up the walls and into the streets of Florence. Ashley looked around and then noticed three hooded figures, walking threw the crowds, she poked Leonardo's shoulder and he noticed them as well, they walked away from Rose and the group as they followed close behind the hooded figures, one hooded man turned and noticed them as he spoke "Sam...Altair...we have two people following us...be on your guard" he noticed Sam and Altair nodding, they walked a little faster and Ashley noticed as they started to run at full speed, Leonardo began to run after them while Ashley climbed the roof tops and thought to herself "If that's Sam, I'm going to fucking kill her like she's my slave!" she dashed a bit quicker as one hooded figure climbed up a roof top and swung from beam to beam, the two hooded figures separated into alley ways to confuse Leonardo, but he was too smart to be fooled by them, he then waited by a small shop as both figures ran into each other as he sipped a cup of tea, "Oh, what took you guys so long?" he chuckled as both figures looked up at him but then got knocked out from Leonardo hitting them hard in the head with his sketch book. Meanwhile on the roof, Ashley and the hooded figure pulled out their swords, she smirked, "Hmm so you're an assassin, then you'd probably heard of Sam huh?" she questioned the hooded assassin, Sam smiled as she spoke in a deep tone, "Yes, I heard of her is she your little pet?" the masked being chuckled hard, Ashley growled and swung at the assassin but she missed and watched the figure come up behind her and grabbed her and pulled Ashley close as she whispered into her ear, a full sentence in a Italian, Sam smiled as Ashley blushed but the assassin was caught off guard as Leonardo creped behind her and hit her on the head with his sketch book and watched Sam fall down next to him, Ashley hollered at him "Leonardo! What the fuck?" she watched Leonardo sip his tea and smile lovingly at the Templar. Ashley and Leonardo gathered up all three of the assassins and took them to their headquarters which was a hotel, Ashley grabbed the assassin's hood and pulled it off to find Sam under there, she sighed and smiled as she laid her lover on the bed she had rested in, Leonardo pulled off Ezio's and Altair's hoods off and he then sat them in chairs while they were unconscious, Ashley sat at the window in a nice chair while writing down some notes of hers while Sam began to wake up, "Ah...my head...what the...fuck?" Sam's eyes grew wide as an enraged Ashley pounced onto her and began to pin her down to the bed, "You left me! How could you?" she screamed as Sam yelled back, "I needed to, Ashley! I'm sorry!" she was then hushed by Ashley's lips pressed to hers, she gasped and kissed the small girl in return, Sam moaned as Ashley's hands found her abs, she stroked them with her fingertips and whispered into Sam's ear, "I'll teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't leave me?" Ashley pulled the armor off of Sam and began to kiss her stomach and abs, she licked her muscles and purred slowly while Sam's eyes tightened and she struggled to break free as Ashley chuckled darkly at her prey, "Aww I thought you of all people were strong enough to break free of my hold on you, guess not, Sam" she watched Sam pin her to the mattress and stared into her green eyes, Sam whispered "But I' am strong enough, Ashley..." she then kissed down her neck and bit hard onto her pale flesh, Ashley moaned and gripped Sam's back and trembled hard against Sam's abs. Sam laughed and moved her fingertips down Ashley's breasts and removed her clothes as she slowly moved her mouth over her chest, Ashley gasped and felt Sam's tongue lash at her hard nipples, she gripped her nails into Sam's flesh as the assassin groaned in pleasure, pain felt nice to Sam and got her off faster, Sam nipped at Ashley's breasts and then made her way down to her belly, Sam smiled kissed her bellybutton and watched Ashley giggle for it tickled her, the assassin then noticed her chain mail grieves were in her way from getting to Ashley's special spot, Sam then slid them off of her lover's legs, she smiled a devilish grin and began to kiss her inner thighs, Ashley began to pant hard as she knew her assassin was growing closer and closer to her prize, she gasped loudly and moaned, "Ah Sam...please...I need you... please?" she begged in a sexual tone, Sam grew more into the moment as she nodded and then wasted no time, she devoured her fast and hard, Sam bit her clitoris and sucked on the muscle hard and fast, making Ashley yelp and scream in the silence of the room. Sam sucked hard on her, she moaned in pleasure from how sweet her lover was, she licked her mouth clean and shuttered from the taste, "Mmm, Ashley, I never knew someone like you could cum so easily" she chuckled and then slowly slid her index finger inside of her warmth, Ashley moaned in surprise at the feel of Sam, "Oh Sam! If you only had a penis ,you could take me right here and now" she yelled loudly, that's when Sam got an idea, she smiled and chuckled from the thought but she had to ask Leonardo this and see what he would say about it. Ashley gripped Sam close as Ashley kissed Sam roughly, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, she trembled from the feel of Sam's index finger inside of her, she then felt her walls clutching to Sam's finger and she began to scream, "Ah Sam!...AHHH!...I'm...I'm...going to...cum!...SAM!" she hollered her lover's name as Sam reached climax with Ashley, the Templar lied there, out of breath and pleased by the assassin, Sam sat on her own knees as she licked her fingers and tips clean of Ashley's fluid, she purred "Oh Ashley, you taste so lovely and he he to the touch" she laid next to her love and wrapped her in a warm loving embrace as both closed their eyes but neither knew Leonardo was right by the door, he heard everything, Leonardo sighed and wiped nose clean of blood as he walked threw the hallway of their room, he knew what Sam wanted him to make and so as a inventor, he got to work right on that idea. Soon, Ezio and Altair recovered from the blow to the head, they looked around and noticed the man from before and Altair shouted, "You're the man that whacked us on the head!" he got up and then noticed who it was as he stopped in his tracks, "You're Leonardo De Vinci! I heard of you from Sam, you're an amazing painter but what are you doing in Florence? Shouldn't you be in Acre?" he questioned the painter, Leonardo smiled and nodded and then spoke, "Well my friend, I was born in Venice but I lived in Acre and I spent maybe half my life in Florence but yes I should be in Acre but I needed to help my friend Sam and Ashley threw the rough times of their mission, what is your name, please forgive me for not asking sooner" he questioned the assassin, Altair bowed his head and spoke "My name is Altair, and it's alright" they began to develop a good conversation as Ezio got up and shook his head a little, he sighed and went to look for Sam, he walked into the bedroom Ashley and Sam were sharing, as he walked inside, he noticed Sam holding a woman but who was she? He thought, Ezio moved closer and then noticed who she was, his eyes grew wide and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Templar!" Leonardo and Altair heard him and rushed to the room, Sam awoke like a wolf ready to protect her mate, Ashley's green orbs opened and she was about to scream when Sam grabbed Ezio's blade right in her hands, blood dripped onto the lovely red carpet as she showed anger and asked in a calm tone, "Ezio...put away your blade...now!" she demanded the assassin, Ezio growled and pulled his blade out of Sam's hands as he swung at Ashley, Sam jumped in front of the sword and it sliced her whole back, she winced as she held Ashley in her arms, Sam took all the pain he threw at her, Ezio stopped and watched the red fluid flow down Sam's skin, the wound was large and open, still flowing with blood. Ashley noticed Sam's eyes were beginning to close as she shook her, "Sam! Sam!, Don't close your eyes!" she was starting to become worried and angry at the man who had just hurt her love, Ashley was about to grab her blade when Leonardo rushed inside and Altair tackled Ezio to the ground as Leonardo helped Sam out of the bed, All of them asked the same questions in their heads, what happened, who are these people, why are they here? Well they were soon to find out!**_

_**Chapter Four: Maria De Sable Has Come!**_

_**Altair then spoke in a surprised tone, "Sam, you're sleeping with the enemy?" he questioned her, Sam nodded then winced as Leonardo cleaned the large gash, Ezio was in the corner, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Sam, please forgive me" he begged his friend, Sam spoke softly, "I forgive you, Ezio, Ashley can be trusted, I know this" she heard Leonardo chuckle and then she growled and cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Altair then walked over to Ashley and looked over the small girl and he nodded to himself while lifting her arms up and nodded again, Ashley blushed for she was completely nude in front of them, Sam rose up from the table as Leonardo was finished cleaning the gash, she was then hugged by Ashley who was stroking the bandage which contained the large slice, Sam smiled and winced but held her close, Ezio and Altair were amazed, an assassin and a Templar in love with one another, they both smiled and knew they could trust Ashley completely. Leonardo sat down with a tea cup in hand while the others were looking over maps and blue prints, "This is where the Templar's and The Crusaders are ready to win the war so it seems, but I still don't understand one thing" Altair looked puzzled as Sam scanned the map with her eyes, "Where is Maria?" he spoke up and then all of a sudden, the hotel door was slammed open as a group of guards dashed inside and then a woman stepped forward and spoke up, "I'm right here, assassin", There she was, Maria De Sable inside their hotel room, Sam growled as her eyes went wide, Maria smiled at Sam and spoke "Hello Sam, why isn't this a lovely surprise" she giggled at the assassin, Sam gulped as Ashley looked back and forth at them both, Maria snapped her fingers as guards tackled the group down but Sam was left standing, Maria walked to Sam and got in her face and stroked her abs, "You left me that night...and...you never came back...I missed you..." Sam winced and heard Ashley struggling against the guard's weight and grip on her, Maria then kissed Sam's neck and bit her bottom lip, "Your skin still feels the same and your abs are still as hard as ever...but...do you still taste the same?" she questioned the assassin, Sam pushed Maria away and spoke, "I left you for a reason, Maria!" she snarled and then felt Maria roughly pull her hair, she winced and felt the Templar slap her across the face, Ashley was growing more and more enraged at the sight she was seeing, Maria then hissed "Watch your tongue or I will slice it off, choose your words very wisely!" she then threw Sam across the room as she bashed into the wooden table, it broke and one by one, maps, blue prints flew across the room, Leonardo snapped his eyes towards the table and hollered, "What the hell? Man, another table I have to fucking fix!" he was enraged now, Ashley was shocked for she never heard him use such bad language. Sam winced and snapped her attention towards Maria, she watched as the Templar giggled and smirked at her, Maria then slowly walked towards the fallen assassin and lifted her chin up, their eyes met full contacted as Maria then stroked Sam's red cheek, she giggled in a darkly tone, "My, My, you haven't changed one bit, still as stubborn as ever and you still believe you can defeat me, when will you learn, Sam" she then pushed Sam backwards as the assassin's eyes closed and was now unconscious, Ashley then elbowed the guard that was holding her right into his stomach, he winced and released her from his hold, she grabbed his sword and spoke towards Maria, "If you touch Sam one more time, you will wish you never FUCKED with us in the first place!" she snapped as Maria then turned around and smiled sweetly at Ashley, she slowly walked and chuckled as she got closer, "So you're Sam's little pet? I would never have guessed, Sam sure has good tastes in women" Maria noticed Ashley's anger and knew that her rage was her weak point. Leonardo grabbed a danger from the broken table and stood next to Ashley as he glared into her eyes, "I'll teach you that breaking tables aren't a very nice way of ending things!", Ezio and Altair joined them, blades drawn and ready for combat against the Templar and her thugs, Maria chuckled, "I won't waste my time on slicing you four, I have bigger fish to gut like Sam for one example!" she snapped her fingers as the guards lined up in front of the four, Maria then spoke, "Kill them and make sure they stay dead!" she then dragged Sam's unconscious corpse away from them. Ashley watched as Maria took Sam away and she tried to dash towards them but the guards held her back, she snarled to herself and then began to slice each guard, one by one, they fell before her feet, Leonardo dropped the danger and ran towards the broken table and began to cry, "Why does this always happen to me? Why?" he screamed to the heavens, Ezio and Altair sliced guard after guard as they growled to themselves, they all wondered what Maria wanted with Sam but Ashley knew one thing, she was going to slay Maria for taking her love away, that was a known fact!**_

_**Chapter Five: Scars, Bruises And Open Wounds**_

_**Sam's unconscious body was laid out on a bed, her armor was removed from her as her wrists and ankles were chained to the bed's posts, she was awakening slowly, she glanced around the room and was panting as her throat was dry and raspy, Sam soon noticed a woman in the corner of the room, she was burning something over a fireplace and soon Sam was struggling against the chains, then a voice called over to her, "Don't struggle or it will make it more painful, he he!" Maria De Sable stood in front of the assassin, she smiled and held a burning piece of steel, she watched the assassin struggle more but then she hushed her with a gentle stroke of her hand across her abs, Sam was watching her closely with the steel in her hand but then a sharp burning pain went threw her thigh as the burning steel was melting her flesh, Sam screamed loudly, she yelped as her flesh was smoking and filling the room with it's rotten smell, Maria smelled the air and then bent down to her burning thigh, slowly and gently, Maria ran her tongue across the burn as she moaned from the taste of Sam's flesh and blood, "Mmm ,Sam...your burning skin reminds me so much of when I killed your family" she chuckled darkly towards Sam as the assassin was shedding tears from the pain, Maria then threw the steel into the fireplace and pounced onto Sam's nude corpse, Sam tried to push her off but Maria held her wrists tight, Sam felt Maria's lips running down her neck and chest, she moaned in response, Sam tried so hard not show her pleasure but it was no use at all, Maria then slapped Sam's face and yelled into her ear, "You left me alone!, You never came back for me!, You said you would and yet I trusted you still, I waited and waited for you! But...You never returned to me!" she watched Sam cry out in pain as she tightened the chains around her wrists, Maria laughed in pure happiness for her once lover was now feeling the pain she put her threw. Maria then rose off of Sam's body and ran her hands down Sam's legs and dragged her nails down the tighten and toned skin, Sam yelped and begged loudly to Maria, "Please! Stop this! I...I never meant to hurt you, Maria! I was not ready! I was young and stupid!" she hollered and choked on her words, Maria then pulled Sam's hair and spoke darkly, "It's too late to say your sorry words! You bastard!" she then released her hair and watched Sam's head fall against the pillow, Sam was trembling hard and crying under her breath, Maria soon grabbed a danger and stabbed it threw Sam's right arm, her side and her leg, the assassin let out cries and screams as Maria slashed at her abs and skin with the small knife. Sam whimpered and felt her blood flowing from her and onto the sheets, she felt her skin running cold and clammy, Maria then walked from her and sat down in a chair as she sipped a glass of wine and then spoke, "That night when I gutted and burned your family, I was proud and felt honored to take the love away from you like you did with me, but seeing now, that you have someone in your life, I'm going to ruin your very life and break your soul!" she soon got up from the chair and walked back to Sam, she stroked her cheek and rubbed her shoulders as she bent down and kissed Sam's lips, her tongue danced inside Sam's mouth as Sam's eyes tightened and she whimpered into Maria's mouth, Maria pulled away from Sam and licked her lips as she whispered into her ear, "I'll make Ashley hate you, make her wish you were dead and then when she comes to destroy you, I will watch and laugh at you like you laughed at me!" she threatened the assassin as Maria then walked to her bedroom door and walked out as she closed it behind her and locked the door shut, Sam laid there in her blood as her eyes closed and tears ran down her cheeks as she prayed to herself, "God, Blessed Mother! Please! Please! Make Ashley not believe that harlot!" she cried out to god to hear her but would he make her wish come true? Meanwhile, At the hotel, Ashley stabbed the last guard and watched him fall backwards onto the carpet, Altair and Ezio walked towards her and Leonardo, well he was trying to fix what was left of the wooden table, Ashley punched the wall close to her, she growled to them, "I'm going after Maria!, I need to find Sam!, Leonardo! You're coming with me!" she hollered at him as Leonardo nailed in the last nail to the leg of the table as he smiled and nodded, he ran towards her and was ready to follow, Ezio then spoke to her, "Me and Altair will go see if we can dig up anything on Maria and Sam's relationship and also find out when this war is going to happen! Now go and find Sam!" he pointed at the door as Altair and himself, dashed out the window and left to dig up information on Maria and Sam's love affair, Ashley left with Leonardo behind, as all four left, the wooden table then broke into pieces as Leonardo's voice could be heard, "Damn it to hell! Why god?" he shouted again. Ashley dashed threw the streets of Florence and was panting, she was out of breath by the time Leonardo caught up to her, Ashley then spoke "Did you find any trace of Sam yet?" she asked, Leonardo then spoke to her, "No, I didn't find anything, it's like Maria doesn't want you or me to find her" he and Ashley were growing impatience at this situation but soon hints followed them along the way, Ashley sat down on a bench and sighed as her eyes closed, Leonardo went to go get some tea to calm both their nerves, soon, a voice called from the shadows, "Aww, no luck in finding your love? Hmm? So sad" Maria's voice was heard and she slowly walked from the shadows, Ashley growled loudly and gripped her blade's handle as she screamed at her, "Where is Sam? I'm tired of playing these games with you!" Maria smiled and then spoke, "Ashley, you're too late to save Sam, she is already dead from the cuts and burns I left her with, she bled to death and really you wouldn't want to be with her anyway" she whispered to the other Templar, Ashley growled, "What do you mean?" she looked puzzled at Maria, soon, Maria laughed at Ashley and then sat down on the bunch by Ashley, she spoke softly "Me and Sam once had a relationship just like yours but Sam lied to me when she promised she would return from the great war between my father's men and her men as well, did she tell you the same thing?" Maria saw Ashley's face go from angry to shocked. Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing from Maria, the same story Sam had told her but was Maria lying or telling the truth? Maria spoke again "Sam and I were in love like all young people were, flowers, going out to gaze at the sky and wishing we were together forever but all that changed that one night" she frowned to herself. Flashback~ A woman laid in a bed with covers wrapped around her slim body, another woman was laying next to her as she leaned over and kissed her lover's lips, Sam smiled at her and held Maria close as Maria spoke to Sam while stroking her cheek, "You will come back for me, won't you?" she begged the assassin, Sam kissed her roughly and stroked her side, "Of course I will, Maria, I promise I shall return to you always" the assassin soon rose from the bed as Maria sat up, holding the covers to her breasts as Sam placed on her assassin uniform, she pulled the hood up over her head and kissed Maria good bye as she jumped from the window ledge and landed onto another ledge and dashed away at top speed, a love struck Maria watched from her window and smiled as she waved good bye to her assassin, "I was in love with that silent killer but everything changed when she never returned to me...", Maria sat by her window ledge and felt the wind kissing her cheeks as she frowned a little, "I waited and waited every night for her to return to me but she never came to my window", Maria sat on her bed and began to cry as she trembled hard into the covers of her bed. Ashley sat next to Maria and couldn't believe her ears, Sam was lying to her all this time, she never loved her, she only wanted her for sexual attention, Maria began to sob and cry hard in the palms of her hands as Ashley wrapped her arms around her tight, the Templar's sat in silence as Ashley then rose to her feet and spoke to Maria, "Where is Sam? I will take care of this" she watched as Maria smiled and wiped her tears away from her eyes as they both walked threw the streets of Florence. Meanwhile, Sam laid there in the chains as she growled and struggled against their hold on her but she soon grabbed the chains within her hands and tugged as hard as she could, then snaps were heard as the chains broke from the bed posts and she got up from the bed, Sam growled and grabbed her armor and placed it on, she then grabbed her weapons and then dashed from Maria's bedroom and out the window, she fell and then picked herself up as she limped towards an alley way, Sam began to pant and then she coughed up blood in her hand, she gripped her fist which was full of blood as Sam went on threw the alley way, she then noticed the Florence City Gates and walked out into the suburb area of the city, she fell and then rose to her feet again but she was losing too much blood for her wounds were not dressed at all. Sam gripped her gashes and coughed up again as more blood poured from her lips and she then noticed Maria standing next to Ashley, she then limped faster to Ashley and spoke, "Ashley...my love...I'm so happy to..." SLAP!, Ashley smacked Sam across the face as Sam was frozen stiff for the moment, Maria smiled as Ashley then pulled her sword from it's sheath and pushed her down as she hollered, "You dirty liar! Maria told me what you've done to her and you will do the same to me! You only wanted sexual attention! Not to show true love!", Ashley's eyes were full of anger as Sam then yelled back towards her, "Ashley! Maria is not telling the truth! She is a liar! She's only trying to get you to ruin our love! Please! Believe me!" she begged as blood was dripping from her side, Ashley noticed the red fluid but then ignored it, Maria then spoke to Sam, "You lied to me and you lied to her, like it matters what you have to say" she smirked and chuckled, Sam winced and felt her heart beginning to crack as tears fell from her eyes, Ashley then put away her sword and as she walked away from Sam, she shouted out to her, "Don't come looking for me, Sam! You don't deserve my love or my respect!" she and Maria then vanished from sight, Sam was left alone, wounded and broken, tears fell from her eyes as the assassin knew what hurt meant. Soon, Leonardo, Ezio and Altair followed the blood trail and soon noticed Sam, lying on the ground, her cheeks were stained with tears, Leonardo then spoke, "Help her up! We need to clean these wounds and get her some fluid in her system!" he shouted as Ezio and Altair carried Sam back into the hotel that they stayed in, Leonardo laid Sam on the bed as he took her bloody armor away from her corpse, he began to clean her wounds and gashes, Altair noticed the large burn on her thigh as he shook his head and punched the wall as Ezio leaned against the door way, Leonardo finished his work as Sam laid there in pain and then noticed Sam's hand over her heart, he knew what had happened and he felt very upset for her and the loss, she whimpered and trembled hard as Altair and Ezio went to the maps and blueprints as they studied the maps closely, soon the assassins and the templar's were going to war and Sam and Ashley were now broken but will they both look into their hearts and realize the facts over the lies?**_

_**Chapter Six: I'm Here For You**_

_**That night in one of the bedrooms, Sam lied awake that night, in tears for Ashley had left her, she whimpered into her pillow as her mind was remembering the good times they both shared, the chases, the mystery of meeting each other, but all that was over and done with, Sam sighed and tried to sleep but it was no good, she could only think of Ashley's eyes, that smile and her beautiful features. Sam then rose from her bed and crawled back into her armor, she grabbed her weapons and left out the window, Sam dashed from building to building, she looked around and sighed again, she then thought of what Ashley told her before she and Maria vanished, "Don't come looking for me, Sam! You don't deserve my love or my respect!", Sam's heart throbbed with pain as she gripped her chest and fell to her knees as tears slipped away from her eyes, Sam gripped her fists and snarled as that sound filled the air loudly, she then rose to her feet and ran quickly across the roof tops of Florence and slid down a rope hanger, she felt the wind carry her along, it's calm breeze moved her hood to the way of it's breeze, the assassin then noticed threw a window, Ashley and Maria sat there, having tea together, they looked as if both were having a good time, Sam growled again and then jumped for the window ledge and pulled herself up as she listened in on their conversation. "Ashley, a amazing festival is going to happen here in Florence and it's going to amazing and I think we should go for fun, you know, just to clear our minds" Maria smiled as Ashley sipped her tea and nodded calmly, Sam knew what celebration was going to be here in the city, she smiled and nodded her head slowly, Maria then sighed and spoke, "Ashley...Sam is a thing of the past, let her go, she is an assassin and not worth fussing over" she commanded Ashley, the Templar nodded and smiled as she chuckled to herself but thought deep in the back of her mind, "I wish I could forget about Sam but she's all I know, all I can breath in everyday, she's the only person I need right now" she was sad inside and her heart was slowly breaking if only she could see Sam again and try to figure out the truth then it's worth it, Sam heard enough and jumped from the ledge and dove into a hay pile, she climbed out and then walked to a small mask stand and spoke to the older man who was working the stand there, "One mask please and make it a good one, my kind sir" she asked him, the old man nodded and handed her a black and red mask which was detailed with blood drops and dangers, she paid the man and walked away from the stand and back to the hotel, Sam then sat on the window ledge to her room and gazed at the moon as she prayed silently to herself, Sam knew that the festival was the great place to meet Ashley and try to tell the truth but could Sam really pull this off? The morning came and Sam was sleeping, leaning on the window ledge and hearing the birds chirping, her eyes opened and she rubbed them clean of the sleepiness, she jumped back into her room and opened her bedroom door as Sam found Leonard, Altair and Ezio awake and reading maps and books in the study of their room, Sam walked into the room and spoke softly, "We're going out tonight ,boys" she smiled as they cheered and all began to dance as Leonardo spoke to her, "What's with the change of heart, Sam?" he looked puzzled but still excited, Sam spoke to him while leaning against the door way, "There's a little something I need to take care of" she then walked out of the room and leaving a puzzled Leonardo and two happy assassins behind her. That night, the festival began, crowds and crowds of people gathered all over the city, they were celebrating and cheering all around, guards were laughing and having a good time as well, in the mean time, Sam and her three friends were sitting on a roof top, waiting for something to happen, Leonardo then spoke up "Sam, what are we waiting for?" he looked more puzzled, Sam looked around in the crowds and then noticed Ashley and Maria, she stood up and smiled, "Let's go, Altair, Ezio and Leonardo, go down there and have fun and when things get a little out of hand, make sure you three are ready" she then jumped from the roof top and landed on her heels of her feet, Sam placed on her mask and chuckled as she walked threw the crowds, Leonardo, Ezio and Altair, they separated and we're having the time of their lives while Sam was paying most attention to Ashley and Maria, she watched as men were gathering around her and Maria, Ashley was a bit uncomfortable but she still was having a good time, Sam was about to get in a fight but Maria dragged Ashley onto a stage as a man wearing a mask was, he smiled and shouted, "Who is brave enough to show their skins in a battle between three of our best fighters to win a chance in dancing with this lovely lady at tonight's special party? Who has the strength to fight? Please, don't be shy!" he shouted louder as men lined up to face their challenge. Sam smiled and walked up in front and spoke loudly "I have the strength and the courage ,my friend!" people gasped and watched as she removed her weapons and put her fists up as she called to a large heavy set man in the corner of what to be a ring, "Let's do it!" , the man charged at Sam as she dodged and smirked as she punched the man hard in his jaw and then grabbed him, she bashed her forehead into his as he yelled in pain loudly, Sam then twisted his arm and heard it snap, many people were shocked and amazed by her strength and speed. One by one, men fell before Sam, she smiled as known were left to face her, she called out, "Aw is that it? Come on! I will take you all on!" she smiled and jumped up and down as the man with the mask, he grinned and called out to the crowd, "Well, since there is no more men for her to fight, she get's to dance with this lovely woman at tonight's special party! Well done, my friend!" the man smiled and winked, Sam smiled to see Leonardo under that mask, he then walked away and into a large crowd as Ezio and Altair smiled as they drank some wine together by the river side. Maria walked Ashley to Sam as Ashley spoke up in a calm tone, "Very well played, you are very strong and fast, but you seem very familiar to me do I know you?" she questioned Sam as Sam smirked and spoke up, "No, my dear, I never have met you in my life but I'm pleased to meet you now" she grabbed Ashley's hand and kissed it gentle, Ashley blushed and spoke "What a gentlemen" Sam smiled as her soul lit up brightly from hearing Ashley giggled and seeing her smile with such joy, the night was perfect but Maria was a little puzzled for this woman looked very familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on who she was but Maria then shook the feeling off for the night was young and needed to be enjoyed! Soon, Leonardo, Ezio and Altair sneaked into the grand party threw blending in with the crowds, Sam walked into the grand party with Ashley in hand and Maria walked behind them both as she still was trying to find out who this woman was, Sam smiled and spoke, "May I have this dance?" she smiled as Ashley nodded and giggled as they both walked out onto the dance floor. Ashley blushed brightly as Sam came closer to her body, she wrapped her one around Sam's waist and Sam did the same as their left hands were together, they slowly began to dance as Sam led the first dance and Ashley followed. Maria watched them and then she turned her attention to the man in the mask, she then figured it out what was happening, that masked woman was Sam and if Sam was here, then her gang was around too, Maria followed the man with the mask and as he walked into a room, he removed his mask and spoke "Altair, Ezio, get ready, here she comes" he hid in the shadows as Maria walked into the empty room, she growled and then WHAM! Someone had hit her on the back of the head, Maria passed out cold, Leonardo then dragged her body in the back of the room and locked her in a spare broom closet, Altair smiled as Ezio sighed to himself while Leonardo sat down on a window ledge and chuckled to himself. Sam and Ashley danced on threw the night as Ashley spoke up, "I never got your name, stranger" she watched as Sam looked surprised as she spoke up, "My name is of no importance right now" she whispered into Ashley's ear as she felt the small girl shudder, Sam then took Ashley away from the crowds of people and into a large garden, Sam strolled along the paved road as Ashley followed her, she smiled sweetly at the stranger and spoke up again, "Well then stranger, why are you here at this party then?" she questioned her, Sam then sighed and smiled, "I'm here to meet someone very dear to my heart" Sam leaned against a rose bush and noticed Ashley coming a little closer to her body, Ashley giggled, "Oh and who might that be, may I ask?" she laughed loudly and then Sam reached for her own mask and took it off as Ashley then gasped, "I'm here for you, Ashley...please...come back to my fragile being..." Sam smiled as tears dripped from her eyes as Ashley's eyes filled with tears and crashed her lips against Sam's, Sam held her close as they both released all the emotions they held inside for what it seemed like a life time ago. Ashley pulled away from Sam as she hugged her close, "Oh Sam!...I'm so sorry...I...I knew you were telling the truth!...oh please forgive me!" she begged to her love, Sam smiled and spoke, "I already have forgiven you, my dear" she heard Ashley start to cry joyful tears, she kissed Sam again and then felt Sam's lips travel down her neck as she started to pull her dress down, "Sam!...not here...there's people around...they might see us" she giggled as Sam nipped her flesh and whispered into her ear, slowly and calmly, "So...Let them see us, it's our love" she cooed to Ashley, the Templar allowed her dress to fall to the ground as Ashley started to pull her armor off her body, Sam felt Ashley, kissing and rubbing her abs, she moaned loudly as Ashley came back to her lips and kissed her softly, Sam held her even closer to her body then ever before, their love was never to be broken, no matter what problems they faced, Sam would always return to Ashley and Ashley would return to Sam, they needed each other but could love really protect them?**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Death Of Altair**_

_**As the night went on, Ashley held Sam close to her naked body as she kissed Sam's lips and spoke in a whisper, "Sam...I wish this moment could last forever...he he" she giggled softly as Sam chuckled and rubbed her back softly and kissed her cheek as they lied there in silence only hearing the breeze in the air, suddenly, a loud scream was heard and guards were running towards the grand party, Sam noticed and helped Ashley to her feet, they got dressed and Sam dashed towards the party with Ashley holding on to her love by her shoulders, Sam gasped and noticed Ezio, Leonardo and Altair surrounded by guards, Ashley got off of Sam's back and spoke in a bold tone, "Go! Help them!" she smiled at Sam and watched her love dash into battle, Sam slashed guard after guard, she growled and kicked one down and jammed her blade into his belly, she then ripped her blade from his belly and sliced a guard's throat and watched him bleed to death. Soon all seemed well but as Altair sliced a guard down and was about to take his life, a large guard approached him from behind and ran his spear into his stomach and Sam gasped and screamed loudly "NOOOOOOO! ALTAIR!" she charged at the guard and tackled him down, she released her hidden blade and sliced his throat, she then jumped from the dead corpse and landed by her wounded friend, she lifted the fallen assassin into her arms and spoke, "Altair! Please, hang in there, my dear friend!" tears filled the corners of her eyes, Altair coughed up blood as he smiled softly, Ezio and Leonardo gathered around them and began to burst into tears, Ashley walked to Sam and keeled down to their level, Sam held Altair close and sobbed loudly, "Altair! Please, don't die!" she begged and begged him, Altair then spoke and smiled, "Sam...my friend... we have been through so much the last few days...I just wanted to say one thing before I go into the after life or where ever the hell we go when we die.. I want you and Ashley to have a...good life together...cough cough...do that for me...and Ezio...take care and Leonardo...don't fix too many tables my friend...he he...he he he...cough...cough" with those final words, Altair laid dead in Sam's arms. Sam held him close as she yelled, "Altair! Altair!...ALTAIR!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she burst into sobs as Ashley hugged her close, Leonardo placed his head down as Ezio fell to his knees and cried in sorrow, Altair was one of the most skilled assassins that Sam and Ezio ever knew but now he was dead and he knew the most about the assassin and templar war that was coming around the corner. Ashley cried softy for she didn't know Altair much but she respected him and knew Sam loved him much like a brother, she held the sobbing Sam in her arms as Leonardo gathered his corpse up from the ground, they buried him by the river side and said their goodbyes, Sam took the most time to let him go, she wiped her tears away and then spoke in a strong tone, "Altair, I will avenge you ,my friend! I promise!" she then walked away from his grave and followed the group back to Acre for there was nothing left in Florence that was worth dying for!**_

_**Chapter Eight: Leonardo's New Invention**_

_**The group returned back to Acre the following morning, Leonardo, Ashley and Ezio were resting but a angered Sam remanded awake, she couldn't sleep knowing that the Templar's were around and knowing her dearest friend was dead, she felt it was her fault and her doing for his death and that the war was still raging on, the assassin sat and thought, dwelling on why these things could have happened so fast, why Altair had to be killed now, was everything her fault? Or was it fate playing a cruel trick on her? Sam was beginning to go insane, the thought of loosing her friend was a mistake but could it be fate? No, she believed that Maria did this in a cruel way but why? The assassin just sat there, remaining still and calm but still anxious, could she win this war? Or die trying to save everyone? Sam knew that life had to end one way or another but why so cruel and painful for others? She growled to herself and threw the maps and the blue prints that they brought back from Florence across the room, she punched a wall and pressed her forehead against the cold stone, Sam needed to release this inner desire to kill everyone that was in lead with the Templar's and the Crusaders. Could she trust her friends? Could she trust herself or could she trust her own thoughts at the time? Sam sighed and then sat down on the window's ledge and began to watch the clouds move across the sky, she whimpered and then closed her eyes softly as she heard someone opening and closing her door, she called to them, "Why so quiet? Sneaking in here, I'm not going to kill you if you want to talk to me, Ashley" she told her love, Ashley swallowed hard and walked towards her and held her hand in hers, Ashley spoke in a gentle tone, "You can't keep blaming yourself for what has already happened...you need to let his death and everything else go...it's not good for your health" she was worried about Sam, Ashley noticed that Sam was beginning to smoke and become more irradiated as time when out, Sam groaned to herself and spoke, "I can't help but blame myself for everything that has happened, Ashley! I almost lost you, my own life and everyone's life, but I cost Altair's life the most and I didn't even know until I saw him bleeding out all over the grass and the dirt! It's my fault and I should have died that night but no god spared me!" SLAP! Ashley's hand print was on Sam's right cheek as the assassin was shocked and stunned as her love screamed in the silence of the room, "You think you should have died that night?, you always blame yourself when it's really not your fault! I hate that about you! Let it go and see the brighter side to everything! Not every little thing is going to be sunshine and roses for you! We need to face facts that there is a war coming up between your people and mine! We need to win! And You need to be more positive then negative!" Ashley hugged Sam close and kissed her forehead as Sam took in all that she said and it stuck with her, Sam knew it was not her fault for Altair's death and the war between the Assassins and The Templar's, she needed to take action and lead the war and win it, things were going down hill and things could be brought back up to new heights and so the assassin allowed her guilt, shame and pain just vanish from her very soul, Sam held Ashley and they both fell into a deep sleep as Leonardo and Ezio remained asleep and snoring the whole night. The following morning, Sam awoke to find a note and a tray of food, she smiled and sighed to herself while Sam got up and walked towards the map table, she sat in the chair and began to write a letter to the assassin's bureau where the war was being fought, she sent them a map of the locations that needed to be claimed and the areas that needed to be looked over again or a few times then once, Sam sighed and sealed the letter up and tied it to the foot of an eagle and watched it fly off towards the distance, she soon ate the tray of food and drank the cup of water that was there and got dressed, Sam soon took a nice walk along side the city walls as she looked at the sky and noticed it was a lot more blue then yesterday afternoon, she smiled and then saw Leonardo outside the city gates as he waved towards Sam, she dashed towards him and spoke, "Hello Leonardo, what seems to be troubling you my friend?" she questioned him, Leonardo then grabbed her and led her to his work shop as he spoke, "I've done it, I have created something for you and Ashley to get most enjoyment out of" he grinned and chuckled as he grabbed a small box and handed it to Sam, she opened it and closed it fast as she blushed and spoke, "Leonardo, I umm, look, Ashley knows I can't have a penis but this is a little much" she told her friend, Leonardo then pushed her out the door while speaking, "Much? No, no ,no, this is only the beginning of a beautiful relationship ,he he, bye, bye!" SLAM!, Sam turned her back on the door and held the box close as she then walked into a secret area to "try it on". Sam unzipped her trousers and took the "tool" out of it's casing, she saw a strap which wrapped around her waist, she placed it on and clipped it tight to her mid section, Sam blushed and chuckled softly to herself but as she placed on her trousers, Sam didn't notice she was being watched by Ashley from the roof top, she was blushing and then dashed quickly to Sam's bedroom, she sat on the bed and waited for her lover to walk inside with the new "tool" on, as Sam walked inside her home and up the stairs, she could feel the invention Leonardo created, rubbing against her inner thigh, she blushed and tried to control her desire to make love to Ashley with it but she wanted to calm down and take a break for awhile, Sam opened her bedroom door and saw Ashley sitting on the bed, she blushed and smiled at her, "Hello Ashley, what are you doing here?" she questioned her, Ashley walked to Sam and smiled a devilish grin as her hand slid down into Sam's armor trousers, she whispered slowly, "I saw you in the secret area you go to and relax, I know what "this" is..." she touched the new invention and Ashley smiled as Sam moaned loudly from her hand, stroking and massaging it, Ashley then spoke again "Come on then...use it on me...I'm strong enough to handle your large cock, Sam" the Templar chuckled as her Assassin smiled and pulled away as she unzipped her slacks and pealed the armor clean off her body, Ashley slipped out of her clothes and pulled her lover closer as she felt the "tool" press against her inner thighs as she gasped and whispered, "Please...take me, Sam... Don't hold back any longer then you already have..." Ashley begged for Sam to take her and so Sam did as she was told. Ashley felt Sam thrust inside of her, hard and fast, she groaned and gripped the sheets with all her might, she screamed her lover's name into the silence of the bedroom, Sam panted and went a little quicker then before, Ashley yelped and screamed loudly, "Ahhh Sam! Oh god! Take me! Fuck me! Please! I need your large cum-filled dick inside of me!" she begged to her like a dog needed a bone, Sam smiled and went faster and harder, Ashley's fluids were dripping down the invention and Sam could feel how hot she was, the assassin moaned, "Ahh! Such a naughty girl! Such a bad girl! Ahhhh! God! I will fuck you like there's no tomorrow!" she growled darkly as Ashley gripped the sheets tighter, she could feel Ashley's warmth beginning to tighten around her manhood and then it happened, Ashley's voice filled the room, "AHHH! Sam! Sam! Sam!... pant, pant...AHHHHH! SAM! I'm going to...cum!" she yelled at the top of her lungs would allow her to, Sam then yelled loudly, "Ah! You like that don't you? Such a bad girl...pant , pant, pant...Mmmm , you need my hard dick, don't you? Ah Yeah that's right, you do!" Sam chuckled and came inside of Ashley's warmth as Ashley trembled and released the sheets from her grasp, Sam pulled out of Ashley's cunt and whispered into her ear, "I love when you scream my name like that, baby" she chuckled and stroked her cheek as Ashley kissed her lips and held Sam close to her sweaty nude body.**_

_**Chapter Nine: The War Has Begin!**_

_**The Morning sun rose as two sleeping figures were cuddling and holding each other under the covers and sheets of their bed, a already awoken Sam, lay resting next to her beloved as Ashley was still resting and holding her close to her nude corpse, Sam smiled and stroked her love's cheek and held her close like a sleeping baby, soon, Sam heard the door open and she spotted Leonardo, smiling and chuckling in the door way, Sam sighed and grinned as he walked inside the bedroom with a tray of food and two cups of tea, he sat down by Sam and the sleeping Ashley as the two figures began to talk to one another. Leonardo spoke to his friend, "So, I see Ashley loved the new invention besides you, eh?" he chuckled as Sam laughed along with him as she nodded, Ashley opened her eyes and smiled to see Sam and Leonardo, talking and laughing like they always do when she is still resting in bed with Sam by her side, Sam smiled and noticed her love was awake, she touched her cheek and then cuddled close to her princess, Sam then heard a loud knock at the bedroom door and she shouted for whoever it was to come inside, in came Ezio, he looked as if he saw a ghost, the assassin rose from her sleeping area and he then pointed out the window, Sam walked towards the window and she gasped loudly, dead bodies filled the streets as Templar's and guards ran threw the streets, killing anyone who got in their way, the war had begun and Sam was not ready for battle. Ashley then dashed from the bed and got her armor back onto her body, she placed her sword in it's sheath and shouted to Sam, "Come on! We have a battle to claim and people to save!" soon Sam nodded and got dressed in her armor, Leonardo rushed downstairs and locked the front door, he sighed in relief but then a large ace met the door, he was stunned and yelled as he ran from the door, "Why must I go threw this every damn time when I'm not the assassin?", he rushed back up the stairs and locked the bed room door as Templar's stormed inside the house, Sam and Ashley jumped to a near by roof top as Ezio grabbed Leonardo and did the same, they ran roof top to roof top as the Templar's ran into the bedroom, they noticed them on the roof tops and hollered out the window, "Kill the assassins and their friends now! Aim for the roof tops!", Sam growled as she grabbed Ashley and placed her onto her back, she ran faster and faster but soon she got shot with an arrow, she fell over as Ashley fell from her back and slid across the roof top, she yelped loudly but helped Sam up to her feet, Ezio and Leonardo caught up to them and they soon ran together, there it was in front of all of them, the war had begun and no one was ready for the battle that lied ahead, Sam then realized that was the beginning of life and death for all who were with her but would they all survive this? Sam and her three men army, ran threw the streets of Acre at top speed, Sam was panting but she didn't care, she needed to find the assassins and needed them to help her out but where are they? She shook her questions off for right now and was then met with a dead end, she shouted "Damn it to hell! NO!" she punched the wall and growled as she looked for another way to escape, Ashley then screamed as she noticed Templar's approaching them, Sam grabbed her sword and glared at them, Ezio then charged at them and began to slice them one by one as he shouted "Run! Go! I will hold them back! If I don't make it, Don't come back for me! You hear me, Sam?" he saw Sam nod as she dashed away with Leonardo and Ashley, he smiled and then bashed a Templar's head into a wall, Sam climbed up the city wall and helped Ashley and Leonardo up, she noticed a large army outside the city, she smiled as it was the assassins waiting for her to arrive, she jumped down towards them with Leonardo and Ashley, one stepped forward and spoke up, "We're ready for your command!" his army hollered and cheered as Sam smiled and stepped in front of the large numbers of men, Templar's watched as Sam then yelled, "Charge! Defend this city and it's people in the name of PEACE!" they charged and hollered their war cries as the bloody battle began! Leonardo was with the general and showing the blue prints as Sam and Ashley were fighting inside Acre's walls, Sam grabbed one guard and jammed her blade inside of his stomach and pushed him away, she then sliced another's legs as he screamed and died slowly, Ashley growled and bashed one's head against her knee as he died quickly from his broken nose bone inside of his brain, Sam shuttered and then everything seemed to freeze in front of her, she saw the blood all over of her body as she began to fight as everything came back to her reality, the assassin then noticed Maria, watching from a roof top, Sam snarled and dashed up the wall as Ashley watched and smiled, "Make her pay, Sam!" she thought as Ashley began to quickly kill again with rage in her system, Sam was then face to face with Maria, she began to circle the Templar and then shouted, "You're going to pay for this, Maria, killing Altair and trying to ruin my love between Ashley! I will make sure you die this day!" she swore to the Templar, Maria then smiled and pulled her sword from her side and spoke, "Then show me that you mean this!" and with those words, Sam charged towards Maria as they both swung and dodged their swords, they clashed their swords and Maria then kicked Sam off the roof and jumped on top of the assassin, Sam then punched Maria straight in the jaw line, Maria winced and then sliced Sam's arm, they both slid on the heels of their feet and charged again. The war raged on for hours as Sam and Maria were panting and blood soaked, Sam then dashed towards Maria and felt her sword stab her right in her side, Sam yelped and fell side ways as she sliced Maria's leg, she yelled, "Ah! You little fucker!" she kicked Sam right in her face as Sam flew across the ground and landed on her back, she winced as Maria stepped on Sam's chest and chuckled but what she didn't know was Ashley was behind her, a hidden blade came from her wrist as she jumped towards Maria, the Templar then chuckled and sliced Ashley's stomach, Ashley dropped to her knees and fell forward as Maria kicked Ashley in her stomach, Sam's eyes grew wide as she yelled "No! MARIA, DIE!" the assassin jumped from the ground and drove her hidden blade into Maria's neck as the Templar fell towards the ground and bled to death, Sam then rushed to Ashley and lifted her up and screamed for help as two assassin soldiers came to her aid, "Get her to Leonardo now!" she hollered, they nodded and rushed towards the city gates, Sam glared down at Maria's dead corpse and spoke up, "You could have changed sides and fight for peace but no...you choose to be evil and tried to kill me well I hope god finds some kindness in his heart to let your soul find peace!" she then kicked her body and rushed off into the deep streets of Acre. Ashley was holding her stomach as Leonardo saw her, he ran towards her wounded being and pulled her hands away and gasped at the size of the slice, he spoke softly to her, "Fight to live, please? If Sam losses you, she will have nothing left" Ashley soon nodded and allowed him to stitch the wound up and clean it without hurting her anymore then she already was, soon Sam was covered in Templar's blood as she and four more assassins stood in the city square, she nudged them to separate and go scout the area as she walked inside the church that was homed to some Templar's, Sam then noticed a man, praying and speaking to himself, she screamed "You! Where is the general to the Templar army? Speak you or I will kill you here and now!" she threatened him as the man soon rose up and turned as he smirked and spoke to her, "I'm right here, Sam! Come get me!" he shouted, Sam charged at her and threw her sword towards him, he dodged it and smirked as he charged and watched as she countered his sword with her short blade, Sam then kicked him towards the middle of the church's sitting area, the Templar general smirked and threw a bible towards her face as he sliced her wrist as she winced and dropped her short blade and fell backwards, she dodged his sword swung and jumped towards the wall and climbed it fast, he smirked, "Running away already?" he questioned as the assassin then jumped onto the large cross and smirked while she reveled her hidden blades, he then was shocked as he noticed the chains holding the cross up, Sam yelled "Say hi to Satan for me! AHHHHH!" she sliced the chains and fell with the cross as the Templar himself tried to run but the large metal cross crushed him below it's weight, Sam was panting and jumped from the cross as she walked out of the church, wounded and bleeding as she limped away leaving the dead general's corpse there, already decaying, the Assassins were cutting the Templar's down one by one, Leonardo was sitting by the wounded Ashley as she was resting on a wooden table, Sam walked out of Acre's gates and walked inside the tent and saw her love, sleeping soundly, Sam spoke, "How is she?" she asked her friend, he turned and spoke, "She's alright but needs to rest, Maria sliced her stomach very clean and she could have died if you didn't get her back here in time but she will live, Sam" Leonardo smiled as the assassin sat by Ashley, he then noticed Sam's blood was dripping from as he got up from his seat and spoke "My friend, let me see your wounds" he asked her, Sam pushed him away slightly as she then hollered, "Leonardo! I'm fine! Please take care of Ashley! Please!" she begged him as he then nodded and tended to her instead of Sam, the assassin sat there and held her arm while she was panting hard, Sam then got up and walked out of the tent as she saw many assassins being brought in and more set into the city to fight, Sam growled as she then walked towards the blue prints of the city, she then spoke to one of the men to burn the Templar's posts and tents, they needed to burn down The Templar's camps and out posts but how would they get deep into the city without being detected? That's when Sam got an idea and she smiled as Sam walked into the city of jumped from roof top to roof top as she noticed one of the assassins, sitting and smoking a cigarette as she walked up to him, he turned and handed Sam one as she lit it up and smoked in the herb and then smiled as she ran to one of the Templar's out posts and flicked the bud into the hay by the post as it caught up in flames, men were heard screaming as they burned to death, Sam smirked as she ordered her men to do as she did, they followed their orders and many posts were set up in flames, Sam then dashed towards the Templar's main camp and smirked as her men met up with her and began to smoke in front of the camp's entrance as Templar's watched them, one spoke up, "Wow, smoking in front of us, that's so deadly!" the Templar's began to laugh loudly as Sam smirked and all her men flicked the buds as the hay around the camp caught on fire, they yelled and tried to stop the flames but it was too late, the camp was burning down quickly as her men walked back to the city's gate and cheered for their battle was won, Sam smiled and then noticed Ashley was sitting behind a tent as she sipped some tea, Sam walked towards her and sat down beside her love and spoke, "Ashley, you're sitting all by yourself, why ,my love?" she questioned her, Ashley smiled and shook her head as she leaned her head against Sam's shoulder, Sam smiled and held her close, the war was over between the Templar's but what puzzled Sam the most was what lied ahead for her, Ashley, Leonardo and where was Ezio? He never came back, she sighed and send a pray for him but really what would happen since the holy land was safe again and who would be the next target? Sam didn't really know but all she needed right now was Ashley and her friends and as the sun went down over the now safe city, the assassin settled down and thought of starting a family with Ashley and soon Leonardo started his own painting business and everything was well in the eyes of the assassin!**_

_**Fin!**_

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank the team who made Assassin's Creed and Assassin's Creed Two, my friends, my family and I DO NOT OWN Assassin's Creed One and Two or it's characters but my own such as Sam, Ashley and some side characters but not all, so I thank you all for reading and have a bloody day!**_

_**Live By The Creed!**_


End file.
